Harry Strikes Again
by IAmTotallyNormal
Summary: Dougie has been acting strange lately, and Harry has something to do with it. Can the other boys help before it's too late?   Sorry, 'twas a suckish summary...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Yay, a new story! Whoop. This one is a little bit depressing though... Oh well. This is an idea I got after reading Brookie-Cookie-Book-Worm's story- Aggression is a bad thing.**

**Anyway, enjoy!... or not... **

*DANNY'S P.O.V* 

Dougie's been acting strange lately; he's been really quiet- secluded like- he hardly talks any more.  
It's kind of weird; I've caught him looking at me quite a few times, and every time I've looked in his direction, he's looked away, averting my gaze. Before, he would've at least given me a cheeky grin, but now he won't even look me in the eyes.

-0-

Doug's really getting on my nerves now- he's been having all these bloody mood swings- its like he's on his man period or same thing! Bah, humbug! Ahaha.  
One minute it looks like he might be cheering up, the next he's snapping all our heads off. Seriously, say one little thing wrong, and BAM! Moody guts alert!

Harry's been acting rather odd as well. When I enter a room, I can feel eyes on me, and when I look, its Harry - glaring at me. Strange. Wonder what's stuck up his arse.

_Urg! I'm such a baby! - _I thought, angrily wiping the tears from my eyes. We had just finished out performance today; me and Harry were sat in the dressing room, whilst Tom and Dougie were off finding us some food.  
I'd just mentioned to him how great the show was, when he glared at me!

"You _would _say that" he spat, causing me to flinch.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, my smile fading.  
"Oh, you know what I mean. You couldn't get a note right" he spat again.  
"Yes I did" I laughed him off, trying not to get too upset.  
"Whatever" he muttered, shoving past me and out of the room.

-0-

A week later, I again found myself trying not to cry. _Harry strikes again!  
_We had just finished recording for the day. Tom was in the toilet, or something like that –_snigger_- and me, Dougs and Haz were sat watching TV.

I was just saying how excited I was to get the album finished, when Harry snorted. _Snorted! At. Me! _  
I turned to him, eyebrows raised, and asked him "what, pray tell, is so amusing?"  
He glared at me –again- before saying "with no help from you" I stared at him for a while, then glanced at Dougie, who was staring at his lap. No help what-so-ever. Some best friend. I just shook my head and left the room.

-0-

Another couple of weeks later, me and Harry got into a fight, Dougie just watching on the sidelines. If he was himself, then he would have joined in – this proved something is wrong. Anyway, Harry ended the argument by saying "we'd be better off without you"

I stood there, shocked. I looked from the still fuming Harry, to a silent, white looking Dougie (he looked like he might pass out). He wouldn't look at me. I left the room in tears.

This was the final straw- I couldn't take it any more. I ran up to my room, got my suitcase out, and packed my things into it. I'd get the rest some other time. Grabbing the case and my favourite uitar, I calmly walked downstairs and to the door.

"Danny, mate- what are you doing?" Tom asked, rushing forwards.

"Leaving. They don't want me here any more" I said, pointing at the other two.

Dougie looked up at Harry- who was glaring back at him. Doug bit his lip, before looking down at his shoes.

That was all I needed. I swung around, and unlocked the front door, moving to step out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yay- part two!  
**

That was all I needed. I swung around, and unlocked the front door, moving to step out.

"WAIT!" Dougie shouted, rushing forwards. "Don't go! I'm so sorry. Please don't go! Don't leave me alone" he sobbed, whispering the last bit. I think the others heard though. Tom raised his eyebrows, and Harry, well he looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Yeah mate, let's take your stuff upstairs" Tom said quickly, taking my bag from me. I sighed and closed the door, following Tom upstairs.

-0-

*DOUGIE'S P.O.V*

Few- Danny was staying! I felt really bad about the way I was treating him- but the truth was, I was scared of what Harry would do if he found out I wasn't- treating him that way, I mean. God, am I a wimp!

I smiled again as Tom lead Danny upstairs, when suddenly realisation hit me. Shit- they were upstairs, which meant I was down here, alone, with Harry. _Shit!_

I tried to sneak away from the hall, but he caught my arm, pushing me back into the lounge. _Ouch. _

*NO-ONE'S P.O.V*

Harry advanced on Dougie, closing the door behind him. He had to be quick.

"What did I tell you?" he spat, backhanding Dougie across the face, leaving a red mark in it's wake. Dougie merely looked at the ground, too afraid to look up.

Harry snorted, before scathingly hissing "you're pathetic" and punching him in the stomach.

Dougie gasped in pain, crumpling to his knees.

"weak and unwanted" He hissed again, smirking at the whimper he got out of Dougie.

"I'm not" Dougie finally managed to get out, looking up defiantly at Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked him, mock surprised, before claiming a furious expression. He then grabbed Dougie by his hair, and pulled him to his feet. Ouch.

Dougie cried out in pain- enough noise to gain the attention of the people upstairs. This made Harry _even more_ livid.  
He pushed Dougie into the wall, holding him up by his neck. "Pathetic" he hissed, yet again, face right up next to Dougie's.

Dougie got a sudden flare in his eyes, before he did what was most probably the most stupid thing he has ever done in his entire life. He spat at Harry, the spit going in his right eye.

Harry shouted out in rage, wiping the saliva out of his eye, before turning around and full-on punching Dougie in his jaw. The force of the punch made Dougie's head fly back, crashing into the wall. He gasped out in pain, hands flying up to his head; his body sliding to the floor, leaving a trail of blood from where his head way.

*DOUGIE'S P.O.V*

My vision was going fuzzy, but somehow my brain registered Danny and Tom crashing into the room, just as Harry kicked me, and everything went black.

*TOM'S P.O.V*

What's wrong with everyone today? They've all been acting really weird- well, weirder. They were already weird to begin with.

Me and Danny were unpacking his stuff, when we heard someone -Dougie- cry out. Thinking nothing of it- they were probably messing around- we shrugged, and continued unpacking.

A few moments later we were done, and were heading downstairs, when we heard a crash from the lounge, and then the sound of someone shouting. There was another crash, and a cry- of pain? We then decided to investigate. We barged through the door, and the sight that met us shocked us. Everything that happened next happened in slow motion.

Dougie slid to the floor, covered in blood; Harry kicked him, knocking him out; Danny then lunged at Harry, pulling him back, punching him in the face. And me? I just stood there, too shocked to move.  
I now understood why Dougie said what he did earlier- Don't leave me alone. He didn't want to be left to deal with this.

Suddenly everything became clear, no longer slow-motion-ified. I rushed forwards, pulling Danny off of harry "this isn't the time!" I shouted "get the phone. Dougie needs help" He nodded, before running off in search of said phone.

"And you" I snapped, turning to Harry "I hope you are pleased with yourself" before going over and sitting with Dougie until help arrived.


End file.
